mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Grapple
A grapple is an attack in which a Pro engages an enemy Pro or Bot in an up-close physical assault. Once a grapple has been performed, there is a brief cooldown period (noted by a ring timer around the pro's reticle) before a Pro can grapple again. Each Pro has at least one way to grapple an opponent. Notes *All Pros can grapple by using the alternate fire of their secondary weapon. *The Grapple move is more powerful on some classes that it is on others. *Any Pro can grapple any enemy Pro provided both are are on the ground and the opponent is not a deployed Tank or Gunner. You earn a $25 bonus (on top of any money received for the actual kill) for killing a Pro with a Grapple. The kill icon for a Grapple Kill shows two figures wrestling each other. *The Cloak does not protect an Assassin from being grappled by a perceptive enemy Pro. *Any Pro can grapple Black Jacks, Gap Shots, and Bouncers. *Slims and Gremlins cannot be grappled. *Scramblers are immune to grappling because of their skill drain aura (which also drains the Grapple gauge). *Only Sniper and Assassin can grapple a Jackbot. Other Pros that attempt to do so will be knocked down by the Jackbot. *Bullseye and Juice Bot cannot be grappled. Attempting to do so will only have them knock you down with a belly bump. *Any Pro can grapple Chickey Cantor, but only once it's been stunned after attempting a slam. *Some grapples perform throws: launching the opponent a considerable distance and potentially out of the arena. The kill icon for a throw (that isn't a Ring Out) is a little different from a normal grapple: now one figure is throwing the other to the ground. *The Tank's is the only weapon grapple that performs a throw. *The Sniper and Gunner have specialized Grapple Skills, which can be upgraded like any other skill. They can be used with either weapon equipped, and when these are used, the skill's gauge is drained instead of the grapple gauge. Both the Sniper Grapple and Gunner Grapple perform throws at level 2; however, the Sniper Grapple cannot throw a Jackbot (the Gunner cannot grapple Jackbots). *The Assault's level 3 Charge performs a throwing grapple on the first enemy he encounters. *The Assassin is the only class whose primary weapon has a grapple for an alternate fire. A grapple using her blade is known as an assassination. She is also the only class who can grapple a Pro from behind for additional damage. With the Assassin skill at level 3, an assassination from behind is the third most lethal move in the game: behind the Sniper's Headshot and being pancaked by a Gunner's Slam. *The grappling Pro is still vulnerable to attack while performing his/her grapple maneuver (though you cannot counter a grapple with another grapple, and they do take reduced damage). If the grappling Pro is killed before the maneuver is complete, the victim can escape before receiving the full damage. This is most notable in the lengthy grapples Assassins and Snipers perform on Jackbots. Category:Attack Category:Gameplay